pika luffy
by had94
Summary: luffy come una fruta diferente en esta caso una logia,ademas descubre su haki a una edad temprana...mi primer fic...perdonen los errores
1. partida

Luffy luz….

Capítulo 1: la luz que cambiara el mundo

…hace mucho tiempo existió un gran pirata su nombre era ´Gold Roger´

Él había conseguido cada uno de los tesoros existentes…sus últimas palabras antes de su ejecución se escucharon en todo el mundo

"¿quieren mi tesoro?...hm…pues vayan, encuéntrenlo…lo deje todo en ese ´lugar´

Y así se dio comienzo a la era de los piratas

…han pasado más de 2 décadas y ahora en un pueblo pequeño desde hace casi un año, un barco pirata va y viene, propiedad de shanks

"¿Luffy…que estás haciendo?" dijo un pirata al ver a el pequeño chico con un cuchillo en la mano

"ya he tenido suficiente…esta vez no bromeo" dijo con mucha determinación

"jajá….oigan chicos luffy va a hacer algo divertido otra vez" dijo uno de ello que llevaba un raro sombrero

El chico dudo un poco pero lo hizo. Luffy tomó el cuchillo en la mano y se lo clavó en la cara, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo.

"¡Idiota!" Shanks le gritó mientras corría hacia la proa y golpeó el cuchillo de las manos de Luffy. La sangre estaba por todas partes y Luffy intentó no llorar. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"

Luffy finalmente gritó de dolor y se agarró la herida a sí mismo. "Me duele!"

"Bebamos en celebración!" gritó un pirata.

"A la locura de Luffy y nuestra grandeza", alguien gritó que todos levantaron sus copas.

Luffy fue una vez más sentado al lado de Shanks, pero esta vez tenía un vendaje bajo su ojo, donde estaba su herida de cuchillo. Era evidente por la hinchazón en sus ojos que había estado llorando.

"Ah, no me dolió en absoluto", dijo Luffy con lágrimas aún frescas en sus ojos.

"Mentiroso, no hagas nada tan estúpido otra vez!" Shanks gritó con ira. Luffy Shanks ignoró mientras lanzaba sus brazos en el aire. "No tengo miedo del dolor. La próxima vez, iré al mar con usted! Quiero ser un pirata también!"

Shanks perdió toda su furia anterior, y se echó a reír. "No se puede manejar ser un pirata. No ser capaz de nadar es la mayor debilidad de un pirata".

"Siempre que me quedo a bordo del barco, voy a estar bien", respondió Luffy.

"Además, mi lucha es bastante bueno", dijo Luffy con orgullo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo. "He entrenado rigurosamente antes y ahora mis golpes son tan fuertes como una pistola!"

"Wow, de verdad. Una pistola", dijo Shanks en un tono aburrido.

"¿Qué tipo de tono es eso?" Luffy gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"esta bien…te lo probare", con esto golpeo tan fuerte como pudo la pared del bar

Esta se desmorono de la increíble fuerza del chico

El sonido fue explosivo en el silencio de la bar, y todo el mundo se ensanchó sus ojos con sorpresa al ver a un niño, un pequeño niño, demoler una buena sección de la bar con un solo golpe. Los ojos de shanks eran los más amplios, ya que había notado algo que nadie más tenía. _"Esa fuerza ... justo antes de que un puñetazo ...eso fue que Haki?_

"Hah! Gano. Ahora tienes que llevarme en un viaje!" La risa llena de júbilo infantil llenó el bar, mientras que todos los adultos en el lugar sólo quedó en estado de shock. A chico. Un montículo de madera rota. Unas astillas en la mano del muchacho. La imagen simplemente no van de la mano. Habían navegado al Nuevo Mundo. Habían visto lugares que harían pesadillas tienen pesadillas y crea viejos profesores mueven la cabeza con desconcierto. Y los ojos de golpe explosivo de Luffy _todavía _cortocircuito cerebros de la tripulación como si hubieran visto un ballet de baile del gorila. Finalmente, Luffy se dio cuenta del silencio, miró a todos con la boca a nivel de sus rodillas, y le preguntó "¿Qué?"

Shanks fue el primero en recuperarse. No era uno de los hombres más temidos del planeta a cambio de nada. "¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? Luffy, que acaba destrozado el bar con un puñetazo! ¿Qué diablos hiciste? Ningún niño puede hacer eso!" Al sonido de la voz de su capitán, el resto de la tripulación se sacudió, antes de entrar en murmullos susurradas sobre el espectáculo que acababan de ver. Luffy conscientemente se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza, mientras que da una sonrisa nerviosa. "¿De verdad quieres saber?" Preguntó Luffy,

Shanks hizo una inclinación de cabeza, muerta de curiosidad, y Luffy respiró antes de que comenzara la historia de luffy

(Flashback)

Luffy estaba solo en la selva. "Sobrevive, mocoso!" Luffy era sólo un niño. Como cualquier otro niño, que tenía miedo de algunas cosas básicas, como la oscuridad o los animales, o la perspectiva de sin comidas para llenar su estómago. Y su abuelo le había dejado solo, literalmente, comida para lobos.

"Abuelo loco," Luffy murmuró, tratando de distraerse con el sonido de su propia voz. "Me deja en los lugares más increíbles, me hace hacer las cosas más locas, y para qué? Así que puede 'ser un buen marine'? Yo no quiero ser un marine! Quiero ser un pirata,

Sintió un gruñido a sus espaldas. Se quedó inmóvil, sintió como el corazón latía, y se volvió hacia un gigantesco lobo, hambriento.

Su cuerpo lo hizo por él. _Corrió._ Corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían, y luego corrió más rápido. Se agachó, giró bruscamente, se volvió y lo hizo oficialmente todo lo humanamente posible para tratar de escapar o ser más astuto que el lobo que había dado caza. No fue suficiente.

El lobo lo derribo y está listo para comerse a su presa…luffy grito…DETENTE y cerró los ojos.

Luffy parpadeó, y luego se sentó. Estaba vivo, y el lobo se había derrumbado. ¿Qué había pasado?

(Fin Flashback)

Shanks estaba asombrado. _"¿Acaso este muchacho descubre a usar su Haki a una edad tan joven? 'Shanks_ decidió ver si lo que Luffy decía era cierto. "Luffy", dijo Shanks, conseguir la atención del niño al instante. "Quiero que trates de noquear a uno de mis tripulantes, para que yo pueda ver lo que estás hablando. hay voluntarios?" Sin siquiera mirar, Shanks sabía que todo el mundo en el bar se movió unos centímetros de distancia de un tipo con mala suerte, que se dio cuenta y se puso de pie con valentía para enfrentar el desafío.

"yo lo haré" grito

"está bien…" grito luffy, para luego cerrar los ojos y empezar a concentrarse

Él respiró hondo, abrió los ojos, y le gritó al hombre que había 'voluntariamente 'había aceptado, sus emociones se reunieron y hubo una explosión de energía dirigida a todos lados

Con esto el tipo de desmayo, además de unos tres o cuatro mas

"ahí lo tienen…yo no miento" grito el pequeño chico

"el de verdad lo hizo" se alcanzó a escuchar

"es increíble" otro grito

"está bien luffy, yo te creo…pero aun asi no puedes unirte a mi"dijo shanks

"ehhh? Porque?" grito luffy reclamando

Shanks miro a Luffy. "Lo más importante es que eres demasiado joven. Espere por lo menos otros diez años y voy a reconsiderar llevarte al mar."

"Maldita sea Shanks, déjame decirte que yo no soy un niño!" Luffy gritó con enojo.

"No te enojes", dijo Shanks amablemente mientras le entregaba un vaso Luffy. "Toma un poco de jugo."

Luffy felizmente tomó el vaso, perdiendo toda su ira. "¡Gracias!" Se bebió todo el vaso de un trago.

Shanks se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que golpeó la barra con la mano. "Realmente eres un niño! ¡Qué divertido!"

Tomó Luffy un momento para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. "¡no bromees conmigo"

"Estoy tan cansado de ser objeto de burla por Shanks. Incluso me corté hoy y todavía no me llevará hacia el mar"

"Luffy, usted debe tratar de entender los sentimientos del capitán", Benn dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las esquinas fumando. "Él sabe que ser un pirata es interesante, pero también sabe que la vida de un pirata es dura y muy peligroso."

Luffy no dijo nada mientras miraba a Benn.

"¿Entiendes? Él no se burlan intencionalmente sus ambiciones de ser un pirata", dijo Benn calma.

Luffy fruncir el ceño mientras miraba a Shanks. "No lo entiendo. Shanks me toma por idiota!"

Shanks se volvió hacia Luffy y empezó a reírse de él. "No puede nadar!"

"Ves" Luffy exclamó a Benn.

Benn suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Él realmente se divierte ", Benn señaló como el sudor bajó por su capitán.

"Luffy, ¿quieres algo de comer?" Preguntó Makino.

Todos Luffy ira y la frustración desapareció por completo ante la mención de los alimentos. "Está bien, voy a pagar con mi tesoro!" Corrió de nuevo a la barra del bar y cogió un pueblo y un cuchillo.

Shanks le sonrió a Luffy. "Qué tesoro? Está mintiendo"

"No, definitivamente voy a convertirme en un pirata y te pagare con el tesoro que encuentre", Luffy dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Makino se echó a reír. "Voy a estar esperando."

A los pocos minutos, un plato de comida se sentó delante de Luffy.

"Shanks?" Luffy le preguntó tímidamente mientras se mordió su carne.

"¿Qué es?" Shanks preguntó, levantó la vista de su propia comida.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?" Preguntó Luffy.

Shanks pensó en la pregunta por un momento. "Bueno, ha sido casi un año desde que llegamos aquí. Planeo de zarpar un par de veces más, entonces vamos a dejar esta ciudad y hacia el norte."

"Voy a aprender a nadar para entonces," dijo Luffy con determinación.

"Sí, claro, buena suerte", dijo Shanks casualmente.

Luffy había terminado su plato, se puso a mirar a su alrededor para comer un postre

Después de unos segundos de búsqueda, sus ojos se encontraron con una extraña fruta situada dentro de una caja de madera, la fruta era amarilla brillante y parecía que salían destellos de luz de ella. "Genial" dijo.

Pensó que era tan deliciosa que decidieron esconderla.

Así, procedió a comérsela, a diferencia de lo es esperaba, la fruta sabia horrible.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta del bar se abrió violentamente.

"Perdón!" gritó una voz ronca, para llamar la atención de todos. Nadie se movió mientras miraban por encima de sus visitantes. "Hm, así que estos son los piratas? Se ven tontos para mí."

El hombre entró en el bar con varias otras personas con lo que vestían camisas blancas con turbantes. El hombre era muy alto y muy flaco. Él también tenía un aspecto sucio y desaliñado como él siguió suciedad en el bar.

"Somos bandidos", dijo el hombre sin rodeos a Makino mientras se acercaba a la barra del bar. "No estamos aquí para causar problemas. Sólo queremos diez barriles de sake."

Makino empezó a sudar nervioso. "Lo siento, señor, pero no tengo más."

El bandido Makino dio una mirada molesta. "Oh, y qué están bebiendo?" -preguntó mientras miraba los piratas. "¿Es agua?"

"es que ya se acabó." Dijo makino nerviosa mente

Shanks miró hacia el bandido y le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo siento. Parece que hemos terminado todo el trago." Se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró una botella. "Aquí, usted puede tener la última botella. Aún esta sin abrir."

El bandido dio Shanks una fría mirada antes de que abofeteó la botella de sake en la cara de Shanks, Todo el mundo en el bar observó con atención los acontecimientos.

"¿Y quién crees que soy? No me tomes a la ligera!" el bandido gruñó. "Una botella no es suficiente."

Shanks no se movió del sitio.

El bandido de repente sacó un cartel de se busca y lo estrelló en el travesaño. "¿Ves esto? De mi cabeza vale ocho millones belli. Soy uno de los principales fugitivos de aquí y he matado a cincuenta y seis personas antes que tú, bastardo arrogante."

Higuma se inclinó a la derecha en la cara de Shanks. "Ahora que ya sabe quién soy, no te metas con nosotros. Después de todo, bandidos de la montaña y los piratas del mar no se mezclan bien."

"Oh no, ahora el piso es todo mojado", dijo Shanks en la consternación cuando se bajó de su taburete y se puso a limpiar el vidrio roto. "Lo siento, Makino. ¿Tiene un trapeador?"

Makino estaba sorprendida. "Es... está bien. Yo lo limpiaré."

Higuma miró hacia abajo a Shanks de molestia antes de partir, sacó su espada.

Sin decir una palabra, con su espada rompía toda una fila de botellas para que mojaran a shanks.

Tan pronto como los bandidos abandonaron el bar, Makino corrió al lado de Shanks. "Capitán, ¿estás bien?"

Shanks sonrió y se encogió de hombros ante lo que había sucedido. "No, estoy bien."

La barra de repente estalló en carcajadas.

"Nuestro jefe parecía tan tonta!" Lucky Roo se echó a reír.

"Él te tenia, capitán," otro de los piratas bromeó.

Incluso Shanks se rió de su propia desgracia.

Makino suspiró aliviado, contento de ver que nadie resultó herido.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Luffy repente gritó, llamando la atención de todos. Su rostro estaba latiendo con furia. "Eso fue una vergüenza! ¿Por qué no te defiendes? ¿Y porque todos se ríen? Se burlaron de ti, Ni siquiera eres un hombre y no un pirata, solo eres un cobarde!"

Shanks miró a Luffy una mirada en blanco por un momento antes de que se le dio al muchacho una sonrisa simpática. "Mira, yo sé cómo se siente, pero es sólo una botella de sake. No hay nada porque pelear", explicó con una voz tranquila.

Luffy se burló de él con disgusto y volvió a salir. "No quiero volver a verte, cobarde!"

Shanks firmemente Luffy agarró por el brazo.

"No te vayas luffy"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el brazo de luffy empezó a brillar y de uno de sus dedos salió un rayo de luz que destruyó otra pared del bar.

"qué demonios?" por fin alguien gritó.

"Su brazo lanzo un rayo!" alguien exclamó.

Shanks parecía demasiado atónito incluso para formar palabras.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Luffy exclamó puro miedo.

"Se ha ido!" Lucky Roo gritó con horror al mirar en la caja de madera, ahora vacío. "la fruta pika pika que tomamos del enemigo ha desaparecido!" Lucky Roo rápidamente dibujó un boceto de la Fruta del Diablo. A continuación, le mostro el boceto a Luffy. "Luffy, ¿te comiste esto?" r

"Sí..." luffy dejo…"era el postre, estaba bastante malo"

Shanks se acercó a Luffy y firmemente agarró sus hombros. "Esa es la frita pika pika Es una fruta del diablo y es uno de los tesoros más raros del mar! El que come se convertirá en un hombre luzy nunca será capaz de nadar!"

Se tomó Luffy unos pocos segundos para procesar toda esta información. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Luffy se asustó por completo. "qué? No podre nadar…bueno no importa ahora soy muy cool….además no sabía nadar"

"¡Idiota!" Shanks gritó Luffy.

Salto de tiempo (2 semanas)

"Han estado fuera desde hace un tiempo", Makino dijo mientras distraídamente limpiar un vidrio. "¿Se siente solo, Luffy?"

Luffy apretó los dientes con rabia. "No, no los he perdonado el incidente bandidos." Dijo rápidamente. "he sobrestimado a shanks. Pensé que era un pirata duro. Qué decepción."

Aunque makino se dio cuenta de que mentía, el muchacho estaba claramente aburrido

"Disculpe", dijo una voz ronca demasiado familiar.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y se congeló de miedo por un momento al ver a los bandidos de la montaña.

"Bueno, parece que los piratas no están aquí hoy. Seguro que es tranquilo," dijo Higuma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Makino sonrió amablemente como el bandido tomó sus asientos.

"¿Qué estás esperando? Estamos clientes", dijo antes de Higuma golpeó su espada sobre la mesa. "Trae un poco de alcohol!"

Makino rápidamente se apresuraron a atender a los bandidos, mientras que Luffy los observaba con atención. Odiaba estar en la misma habitación que los babuinos sucios, pero no quería dejar Makino sola.

En el lapso de unos pocos minutos, todos los bandidos se servían el licor y la habitación se convirtió rápidamente en voz alta mientras los bandidos se volvieron más intoxicado. Makino tendía a Luffy de nuevo para mantener su mente fuera de los bandidos.

"¿Has visto las miradas en los rostros de los piratas!" uno de los bandidos de repente gritó, llamando la atención de Luffy.

Los otros bandidos empezaron a reír.

"Ese tonto perdedor y ni siquiera hizo nada!" otro bandido gritó con diversión. "Qué patético."

"Los piratas son unos cobardes. Quiero matar a ese hijo de puta", Higuma rió cruelmente mientras bebia su sake "Ellos son mucha charla y poca acción."

Luffy sintió ra al escuchar los bandidos hablar mal de Shanks.

Makino reconoció la cara de Luffy muy bien. En el momento en que trató de actuar para detenerlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

Luffy se puso de pie en el taburete y se enfrentó a los bandidos. "¡Cállate!"

Todo el bar se quedó en silencio mientras los bandidos se miraron Luffy.

Higuma lentamente se levantó de su silla y caminó lentamente hacia Luffy. "¿como me has llamado, hijo?"

Luffy le miró directamente a los ojos. "Te he llamado un mono tonto."

Todo el mundo pudo ver aparecer el vano sobre la cabeza de Higuma. "Ya me lo imaginaba." Antes de Luffy pudiera reaccionar, Higuma lo agarró firmemente por su garganta. Luffy jadeó en busca de aire mientras el bandido apretó con más fuerza. "Usted tiene un niño grande de la boca. Y yo odio la gente grande con la boca."

Luffy intentó hablar, pero no pudo obtener suficiente aire en sus pulmones para formar palabras.

"déjalo ir, él no quiso decir lo que dijo!" Makino gritó mientras intentaba ayudar a Luffy. Higuma la recompensó con un revés a la mejilla, tirándola al suelo.

"De todos modos, creo que necesita una lección de modales, chico", dijo Higuma con una sonrisa malvada mientras llevaba Luffy exterior. Sus compinches bandidos siguieron poco detrás de él. Todos tenían sed de sangre en sus ojos.

Llevaron a Luffy hasta que estuvieron en el centro del pueblo. Una vez allí, Higuma sin contemplaciones tiro a luffy al suelo.

"Ahora disculpate, chico, y yo te podría perdonar", dijo Higuma con una sonrisa.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y miró a los bandidos. "No, usted es el que debe pedir disculpas! Pide disculpas por burlarse de Shanks!"

"¿Todavía está ejecutando esa boca?" Higuma burló. Con advertencia, Higuma Luffy pateó en el estómago, sacándole el aire de él.

Con esto todos los bandidos comenzaron a patear a luffy…pero los ataques simplemente lo atravesaban….hasta luffy estaba sorprendido

Higuma fue la primera persona en darse cuenta de que sus ataques no funcionaban. "Lo que un cuerpo interesante." Luffy rápidamente se puso de pie y trató de atacar a los bandidos. Higuma lo detuvo tomándolo de los brazos

"Maldita sea, es mejor que pidas disculpas a mí!" Luffy gritó mientras intentaba Higuma golpe en la cara.

"Estábamos pasando un buen rato", dijo Higuma casualmente. "¿Hemos dicho algo que te molestó?"

"Sí lo hiciste! Discúlpese ahora, maldita sea!" Luffy gritó

"sueltame, maldito bandido!" Luffy seguía gritando.

"Deje que el niño se vaya!" -gritó alguien.

Luffy miraba a Woop Slap corriendo a la plaza. Toda la zona estaba rodeada de gente viendo la pelea. Makino estaba justo a su lado con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. Woop Slap miro a luffy antes de caer de rodillas

"Por favor, no sé lo que ha hecho Luffy y yo no quiero discutir contigo, pero estoy dispuesto a pagar! Así que por favor, deje que el niño se vaya!" Woop Slap suplicó.

"alcalde..." Luffy susurró.

Higuma sonrió a Woop Slap. "Como era de esperar, los ancianos son los que saben la manera correcta de hacer frente a esta situación." A continuación, se burló de Woop Slap. "Pero es demasiado tarde. No puedo perdonar este mocoso ahora. Porque realmente me hace enojar."

"Cuando un hombre débil como él me insulta, me hace enojar!" Higuma gruñó.

"Me preguntaba por qué nadie nos dio la bienvenida en el puerto", dijo una voz familiar. Todo el mundo se volvió para ver que Shanks había aparecido de repente. "Hey, ustedes son los bandidos del otro día." Echó un vistazo a Luffy y sonrió con diversión. "Luffy, ¿qué pasa? ¿No son sus golpes tan fuertes como una pistola?"

Luffy gruñó a Shanks. enojado. "... ¡Cállate!"

Higuma se burló de Shanks. "Pirata, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿Vas a limpiar toda la ciudad esta vez?"

Shanks ignoró el comentario astuto y comenzó a caminar hacia el bandido.

"Yo sugiero que te vayas ahora mismo", advirtió Higuma. "Si se llega más cerca, voy a tener que abrir fuego, cobarde."

Shanks siguió caminando hasta que uno de los bandidos le apuntó con el arma en la cabeza.

"Ya lo oíste! ", dijo uno de los bandidos. "¿Quieres ser fusilado?"

Los otros bandidos se unieron a la risa.

"Ahora que has sacado tu pistola, ¿estás dispuesto a usarla?" Shanks le preguntó con voz tranquila.

El bandido se veía igual de desconcertado por las palabras Shanks. "¿Qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Estoy diciendo que las armas no son para las amenazas, son para la acción", Shanks explicó con calma.

Antes de que el bandido pudiera contemplar esas palabras le dispararon a quemarropa

"... ahora lo has hecho, hijo de puta!" gritó un bandido, enfurecido.

"Eso fue sucio!" otro bandido rugió cuando toda la tripulación de Shanks se alinearon detrás de él.

Todos los Piratas de pelo rojo parecía visiblemente enojados y miró a cada uno de los bandidos. "sucio ¿No nos hagan reír", dijo Yasopp frialdad

"¿Crees que somos santos o algo así?" Benn preguntó con indiferencia.

"lo que tienes delante son piratas", dijo Shanks con orgullo.

"Cállate, esto es asunto tuyo!" un bandido gritó.

"Escucha bien, los bandidos, me pueden tirar comida, sake, o incluso escupir en mí, y pueden reírse de ello", dijo Shanks con calma antes de que miró fijamente a los bandidos. "Pero si haces daño a un amigo mío, tendrá que pagar por ello independientemente de sus razones."

El rostro de Luffy se llenó de varias emociones mientras miraba a shanks.

Higuma se rió de Shanks. "Vamos a pagar?" Regresó resplandor Shanks "con uno de los suyos. "Piratas malísimos! Matado a todos los hombres!"

Los bandidos se dieron un grito de batalla fuerte mientras corrían hacia los Piratas del pelo rojo.

Benn caminó casualmente hacia el bandido de carga. "Deja que me encargue de esto. Puedo llevarlos a todos a mí mismo."

Benn sacó su pistola y, sin siquiera disparar un solo tiro, venció a todos los bandidos con el uso de sólo el extremo trasero de la misma. La "lucha" duró menos de cinco segundos.

"No se sobreestiman a sí mismos, bandidos", dijo Benn fríamente mientras apuntaba con su arma a Higuma. "Si se quiere luchar contra nosotros, que tiene que traer un buque de guerra o algo más grande".

Luffy y los demás habitantes del pueblo se quedaron impresionados por el despliegue de la fuerza.

Higuma perdió por completo la compostura anterior y comenzó a sudar balas. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de la verdadera fuerza de los piratas.

"Wa ... ¡Un momento! Este mocoso nos desafió!" Higuma gritó, tratando de justificar sus acciones.

"No importa", dijo Shanks frialdad. "Además, no hay una recompensa por su cabeza?"

Higuma se alejó de Shanks. Su rostro se convirtió en pánico cuando de repente tiró una bomba de humo en el suelo.

Momentos después

"Parece que me escapé. ¿Quién pensaría que un bandido podría escapar en un barco?"dijo higuma

"Bueno, sólo te usé como rehén, pero ahora no vales nada para mí", dijo Higuma "He matado a cincuenta y seis personas antes de ti, ¿sabes?"

"Vete al infierno!" Luffy gritó mientras intentaba golpear Higuma por última vez. El bandido continuó a reírse de él cuando esquibo su golpe."Usted dijo que eran unos cobardes! Pero tú ni siquiera tienes las agallas para luchar contra ellos!"

Higuma rió de Luffy mientras lanzaba al niño en el agua.

Luffy golpeó el agua con un chapoteo, pero rápidamente resurgió y comenzó a chapotear como un pez moribundo.

El bandido de montaña dejó de reír cómo surgió una sombra ,se dio vuelta . Él estaba mirando a la cara de una anguila gigante rey del mar.

"¿Que ... ¿dónde diablos salió eso?" Higuma gritó de terror total.

Higuma no podía hacer otra cosa que gritar al ser tragado entero por el rey del mar.

" ... Alguien... alguien... ayúdeme!" Luffy gritó de pánico. El rey del mar ataco

El rey del mar se dio la vuelta, al ver que había perdido a su presa. El rey del mar, sin embargo, de repente se convirtió en congelado de miedo cuando Shanks miró a ella.

"piérdete", susurró Shanks.

El rey del mar se estremeció por un momento antes de que se sumergiera en el agua otra vez. Esta vez, no regresó.

"Makino me contó lo que pasó. Gracias por defendernos, Luffy," dijo Shanks con una voz suave.

Los sollozos de Luffy se hizo aún peor.

"Vamos, los hombre no lloran", continuó Shanks para consolar a Luffy.

"Pero Shanks... tu... tu brazo!" Luffy gritó.

"No es nada, es sólo un brazo", dijo Shanks con una sonrisa "además, estas bien."

Mientras shanks sanaba (unos 4 meses)

Shanks le había enseñado a luffy todo acerca de las akuma no mí, las diferencias que habían entre estas, las clases y sus distintos poderes y sus debilidades…además le enseño sobre el haki y sus clases…entreno un tiempo con él y su tripulación mientras la herida de shanks sanaba.

A demás de esto shanks fue claro con luffy y le dijo que no usara los poderes de su fruta tanto como fuera posible, por lómenos hasta que fuera tan fuerte para proteger lo que él quiera.

(Tiempo actual)

"te vas esta vez?" Luffy le preguntó Shanks.

Shanks tenía una capa negro nueva, pero esta vez utilizó la capa para cubrir su lado sin brazo izquierdo. "Sí, hemos estado aquí el tiempo suficiente. Ya es hora de que nos vayamos." Echó un vistazo a Luffy. "¿Estás enojado?"

"Sí," Luffy respondió con sinceridad. Había una nota de tristeza en su voz, "pero no voy a obligar a que me lleves contigo. Voy a ser un pirata yo mismo."

Shanks, siendo el adulto maduro que era, le sacó la lengua a Luffy. "No te iba a llevar de todos modos. No tienes lo que se necesita para ser un pirata."

"si lo tengo" grito luffy "ya lo veras, tú y tu estúpida tripulación, conseguiré nakamas tan fuerte como los tuyos y encontrare el tesoro mas grande del mundo"

"Y entonces yo seré el rey de los piratas" finalizo

"Oh, asi que nos vas a superar?" Shanks le preguntó de buen humor. Su rostro se puso serio de repente. "En ese caso ..." Él cogió su sombrero de paja y con un simple gesto, él colocó suavemente el sombrero en la cabeza de Luffy "Voy a dejar este sombrero para que lo cuides. Significa mucho para mi, mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, así que es mejor tener cuidado con él."

Shanks se inclinó para susurrarle algo al oído. "Quiero que me regreses este sombrero para mí, en buen estado", dijo en voz baja. "Y sólo después de que te has convertido en un gran pirata. Esa es nuestra promesa, Luffy."

Luffy sólo pudo asentir antes de Shanks se apartó de él y se dirigió hacia su nave. Luffy no podía girar la mirada, incluso cuando Makino vino a poner una mano sobre su hombro.

"Tirar el ancla y zarpar!" alguien del barco Shanks gritó.

.

.

.

Diez años después

.

.

.

"El se va alcalde, vamos a echarle de menos" dijo makino," arruinara la reputación del pueblo" respondió el alcalde

"no puedo creer que lo dijera enserio" se escuchaba decir entre toda la gente del pueblo

"que buen tiempo" dijo luffy montado en un pequeño bote

Momentos después un rey del mar Salió del agua

"estaba esperándote…veras lo que he aprendido en estos 10 años" dijo calmada mente

El rey del mar se abalanzo sobre el

"soru" murmuro luffy, quien rápidamente golpeo al rey del mar para noquearlo de un solo golpe

"Que te pareció estúpido pez,….shishishi ahora a buscar algunos nakamas…al menos 10 personas, también necesito una bandera….shishi, allá voy, seré el rey de los piratas"


	2. el hombre del sombreo de paja

"jjajajaja….que gran error…quien diría que en un día como este algo así me iba a pasar" dijo luffy sentado en su pequeño bote. Mientras la fuerza de un gran remolino empezaba arrastrar el bote.

"no hay nadie por aquí" dijo mientras mira alrededor "parece que se va a tragar el bote…ahh además no puedo nadar….aunque nadar no me ayudaría mucho en esta situación" concluyo pacíficamente

"bueno no tengo opción" dicho esto tomo un barril y confeso "el abuelo dijo que no usara mi habilidad esta que yo fuera verdaderamente fuerte, pero no tengo opción"

"AMA NO TARI (CAMINO DE LUZ)" con esto salió rápidamente del remolino y se dirigió a una isla cercana…"jumm me está dando hambre, que bueno que traje esta barril con migo" procedió a comerse todos los suministros que tenía y después le dio unas terribles ganas de dormir.

Se metió en el barril, como si fuera de lo más normal, lo cerró y se durmió. El barril cayó al agua y fue llevado a la deriva por la marea.

(Tiempo después) en alguna isla cercana

" coby, quien es la mujer más hermosa del mundo?" pregunto una mujer muy gorda y con pecas en su rostro, la cual cargaba fácilmente un gran mazo de hierro

"por-pospuesto que usted alvida-sama" respondio temerosamente coby, quien era un pequeño chico de cabello rosa y unas grandes gafas

Momentos después

"oye, coby que es eso que traes ahí?" pregunto uno delos piratas de alvida, que estaba en una pequeña cabaña

"oh…un barril de sake que encontré en la orilla del mar" dijo este

"deberás…jejeje…que suerte" respondio otro "vamos a bebérnoslo" comento uno de ellos

"si la capitana se da cuenta…" comenzó uno "no lo ara" dijo otro

"cierto, cierto, nadie va a decirle…cierto coby?" termino diciendo uno de ellos

"cl-cl-claro que no...Confíen en mi" respondió rápidamente coby

Justo en el momento que se disponían a abrirlo la tapa del barril estallo

"Que bien he dormido" grito luffy

"que demonios" grito uno de los piratas…todos se miraban incrédulos entre ellos

"quiénes son?" pregunto luffy casualmente

"quien eres tú?" gritaron todos "y que rayos heces dentro de un barril?"

Pero justo antes de responder luffy sintió como algo se acercaba a la cabaña

El mazo destruyó por completo la habitación y empujo a luffy y a coby lejos de allí

…. Momentos después….

"umm estas bien?" pregunto coby

"jjajaaj si, aunque eso me ha sorprendido, me llamo luffy...dónde estamos?"

"esta es la isla de descanso de la pirata ¨mazo de hierro, alvida" respondio coby todavía un poco sorprendido "ahh yo soy su grumete, coby"

"ya veo, aunque no me importa" dijo luffy mientras salía del barril…."tienes un bote?, el mío se lo trago un remolino"

"qué? Un remolino?" grito coby

"si, pase por un momento difícil" dijo luffy

"cualquier persona normal hubiera muerto" respondió coby sin poder creerlo "quieres un barco, bueno tengo uno, pero"

.

.

.

"que es esto, un ataúd?" pregunto luffy con algo de sarcasmo pero claramente decepcionado

"es un bote que he construido por dos años" respondio coby nerviosamente

" 2 años, y ya no lo quieres?" preguntó luffy desconcertado

"si…iba a usarlo para escapar, pero ya no me atrevo, el solo pensar en alvida-sama me hace temblar las piernas" dijo coby muy nerviosamente

Coby dijo a Luffy su historia de vida.

Al parecer, Coby fue hecho prisionero por los Piratas de Alvida hace dos años, después de haber llegado por accidente a su barco cuando intentó ir a pescar. Desde entonces se ha visto obligado a convertirse en grumete de Alvida, para mantenerse con vida.

"Usted es un poco estúpido, ¿eh?" Luffy dijo sin rodeos cuando Coby había terminado su historia "y también pareces un debilucho, no me gustas nada"

Con esto la poca autoestima que le quedaba a coby fue destruido "supongo que tienes razón…si solo tuviera un poco de valor" dijo coby deprimido

…"Luffy, que te trajo al mar?"

"Oh, yo voy a ser el Rey de los Piratas", dijo Luffy con una amplia sonrisa.

Esta revelación causó Coby tener otra sorpresa. "Rey de los Piratas?"

Luffy asintió. "Sí".

"Eso significa que eres un pirata?" Coby preguntó con incredulidad.

"Correcto", confirmó Luffy.

"tu equipo?" Coby continuó preguntando.

"No tengo uno todavía, pero estoy buscando", dijo Luffy alegremente. Él perdió su sonrisa, sin embargo, al ver lo pálida que Coby se había convertido.

"Un rey pirata es alguien que tiene todo el mundo la fama, la riqueza, el poder! Significa, que buscas el One Piece!" Coby gritó en pánico.

"Sí," dijo Luffy simplemente.

"Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, absolutamente imposible!" Coby gritó frenéticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza rápidamente. "Sería imposible estar en la cima de esta gran Era pirata! No se puede hacer! Imposible, imposible..."

Antes Coby podría seguir Luffy lo golpeó en la cabeza, el envío a Coby al suelo.

"¿Por qué me pegas?" Coby exclamó mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

"porque si," respondió Luffy.

Coby se incorporó lentamente. "No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a ella de todos modos."

Luffy puso suavemente su mano sobre su sombrero. "No sé si es posible o no. Lo hago porque quiero hacerlo. He decidido hace mucho tiempo que yo iba a ser el Rey de los Piratas. Si tengo que morir por ello, voy a morir."

Los ojos de Coby se abrieron con asombro, completamente absorbido por la convicción de Luffy.

"No tiene miedo a morir..." Coby susurró. "Tal vez pueda unirse a los marines."

"Marines?" Luffy le preguntó con sorpresa.

"¿Puedo hacerlo?" Coby le preguntó a Luffy.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" Luffy respondió honestamente con una risita.

"No, lo haré!" Coby exclamó mientras alzaba sus brazos. "Voy a salir de aquí y dejar de trabajar como un esclavo de Alvida! No, voy a atrapar a Alvida!"

Tan pronto como lo dijo, el bote de coby fue destruido por una mujer con un mazo. Ella era una mujer muy gorda con una maza de hierro gigante en sus manos. Ella ataco a Luffy y Coby.

"¿A quién vas a coger?" Alvida le preguntó a Coby con una voz enojada.

Coby parecía que iba a desmayarse por el miedo.

Alvida miró Coby antes de que ella volviera su atención hacia Luffy. Ella le dio al chico una larga mirada antes de sonreír. "Tú no eres el cazador de piratas, Zoro".

Luffy ladeo su cabeza en confusión. "Zoro?"

Alvida volvió su atención hacia Coby. "Coby, quien es la mujer más bella en estos mares?"

Coby tartamudeó responder. "Bueno... eso sería, por supuesto..."

"Hey Coby, que es la foca?" Luffy le preguntó sin rodeos mientras señalaba a Alvida.

Las mandíbulas de todos caían en estado de shock

" ¿Qué has dicho?" uno de los Alvida pirata gritó con incredulidad. Todos estaban mirando por el agujero de su capitán había hecho.

Las venas comenzaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Alvida. "Mocoso!" rugió con furia.

Se tomó su mazo preparándose para golpear a luffy

"Lu... Luffy, corre..." Coby susurró con miedo.

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Luffy.

"Usted vio el poder de su maza. Esta persona es..." Coby repente se detuvo

"¿Qué ibas a decir, Coby?" Alvida preguntó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Coby apretó los dientes con determinación, después de un momento. "Alvida es la mujer más fea del mundo entero!"

Los ojos de Alvida ennegrecidos con ira.

Luffy reír en voz alta. Se reía tan fuerte que estaba apretando su pecho.

"¿Qué has dicho?" Alvida exigió.

"Voy a ser un infante de marina y luchar contra los piratas como tú!" Coby gritó mientras él ganó más coraje. "Me reuniré con los infantes de marina y te capturare" grito

Esto envió Alvida se abalanzó sobre coby. "Estás muerto, mocoso!" -gritó mientras levantaba su mazo.

Coby se congeló de miedo y le dio un fuerte grito.

"Bien dicho!" Luffy exclamó mientras empujaba Coby del camino y tomó toda la fuerza de la maza de Alvida, no sin antes murmurar "tekai"

El mazo de alvida se rompió en miles de partes, todos estaban sorprendidos, especialmente alvida quien no creía lo que estaba viendo

"supongo que era un mazo de mala calidad" dijo luffy

"no puede ser" los piratas gritaron

Luffy se movió rápidamente hacia alvida y le dio un gran golpe en la cara para sacarla de combate.

"es un monstruo" dijo uno "venció a alvida-sama" termino otro

Luffy se dirigió a la tripulación del Alvida y dijo. "Hey, denle a Coby un barco. Va a unirse a los marines."

Nadie dijo nada

.

.

.

Ya en el bote luffy y coby se dirigen hacia una nueva isla

"eso fue increíble, luffy-san que fue eso?"

"oh...Una técnica de la marina…la aprendí hace mucho tiempo. No es nada importante"

"sorprendente…..luffy-san, si vas en busca del one piece, quiere decir que te diriges hasta el Grand line"

"SIP" respondio luffy feliz por su nuevo bote

"ese lugar es conocido como el cementerio de piratas" dijo coby tratando de informare a coby

"si por eso necesito una tripulación muy fuerte" dijo respondiendo a coby "y uno de ellos será ese prisionero de la mariana"

"quieres decir, roronoa zoro?" pregunto coby, otra vez nervioso

"si, si él es un buen tipo…lo hare mi nakama" dijo luffy

"que no puedes, él es un monstruo"

"aún no lo sabemos"

"no funcionara"

Y así un pequeño bote se dirige hacia una base de la marina


End file.
